Processes for improving the adhesion of polymeric substances, containing organic groups, to surfaces containing alkaline earth metal carbonates are described in British Patent No. 1,424,529 (issued on Feb. 11, 1976, Dynamit Nobel Aktiengesellschaft) in which a solution of phosphorus-containing organosilicon compound is applied to a surface containing an alkaline metal carbonate, the solvent is removed and then the polymeric substances containing organic groups is applied to the treated surface.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the adhesion of polymeric substances which contain organic groups or are made up of such groups, or substances containing organic groups which can be crosslinked to form polymers, to surfaces containing inorganic carbonates. Another object of the present invention is to improve the adhesion of polymeric substances containing organic groups to alkaline earth metal carbonate surfaces using readily available and comparatively non-toxic substances. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a process for improving the adhesion of polymeric substances containing organic groups to surfaces containing inorganic carbonates by applying a solution of phosphorus-containing organosilicon compound to the surface containing inorganic carbonates and removing the solvent before the polymeric substance or substance which can be crosslinked to form a polymer is applied to the treated surface containing the inorganic carbonate. A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for strengthening the adhesion of polymeric substances to surfaces containing inorganic carbonates in which the shine and smoothness of the surface containing the inorganic carbonates is not impaired and the strengthening of the adhesion of the polymeric substances to the surfaces containing inorganic carbonate is partly preserved even under the action of sulfur dioxide and water on the surfaces covered with the polymeric substance.